Dark Secrets
by Dark Angel67
Summary: There's a new blader in town. What will happen when Kai learns her secrets. Will He be able to help her.
1. Who's Kai

Hello everyone this is only my second fanfic. So I hope you like it, my other one is   
  
about Inuyasha. Please check it out. I will be adding in a few of my own characters.   
  
Sadly I have to say I do not own Beyblade. Please read and enjoy.  
  
DARK SECRETS  
  
Part 1:Meeting Kai  
  
Since Max left the Blade Breakers they have been looking for a new member. So Mr.B   
  
has set up a tryout tournament for kids all over the world to come and test themselves  
  
against each other.   
  
"Sky hurry up or we're going to miss our plane", complained Angel, Sky's best friend.   
  
Sky grabbed her jet-black duffle bag and ran out the door. They were heading to the   
  
tryouts for the Blade Breakers. She and Angel agreed that no matter who won they wouldn't  
  
get mad. Angel loved blading but not near as much as Sky did.  
  
"I'm coming. Hold on I have to lock the door."  
  
"Come on. We still have to go pick up Justin. He's probably wondering where we are."  
  
The plane ride was boring. Everyone but Sky feel asleep. She was always alert and ready  
  
for the impossible. No one ever bothered her because she was known for being a real   
  
viper. Only her friends knew the real her and they knew not to push her to far.   
  
"Well did you two have a good sleep?"  
  
"Sky don't tell me you didn't fall asleep on the plane", questioned Justin.  
  
"Does she ever sleep?" asked Angel. "Cause she's always the last one to fall asleep   
  
and always the first one to wake up."  
  
"I sleep", she cried. "Just not that much."  
  
They rode in silence all the way to the hotel. After checking in they decided to call   
  
it a night. Sky went to her room and put her duffle bag away. She decided to go practice  
  
before the tryouts. She walked silently down the sidewalk. Ignoring everyone who passed.  
  
"I won so give me your blade before I pound you"  
  
"Please, don't take my blade. It's been in my family for years."  
  
"I don't care. We had a deal."  
  
There was a boy towering over a girl. Sky couldn't bare the sight any longer. She  
  
let her blade go. It whiped out circling the boy.  
  
"What the. Who's there?" questioned the boy.  
  
Sky stepped out of the shadows. Ahe wallked over to help the girl up.  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
  
  
The girl shook her head and smiled. Sky bent down and whispered to the girl. " Go  
  
home. I'll take care of this"  
  
With that the girl took off.  
  
"This is none of your business. So just leave", Stated the boy.  
  
"You have no right to take other peoples blades and you know it"  
  
With that her blade started circling him faster. It jumped and cut him across the  
  
face. Then it started circling him again.  
  
"That's enough", came a voice from the shadows.  
  
"You don't like the way I'm handling this?" she asked.  
  
A guy around her age stepped out of the shadows. The boy gasped at who it was,but   
  
Sky had never seen him before. The boy got up and ran away.  
  
  
  
"No, that guy had no right to take her blade. But you had no right to do what you  
  
did either."  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Sky demanded.  
  
"I'm Kai. I'm the captain of the Blade Breakers."  
  
"Oh. Well Kai, I have to go train for tomarrow."  
  
With that she turned around and walked away. Kai then realized he hadn't gotten   
  
her name.  
  
"Hey wait. What's your name?" Kai yelled. But it was to late she was already gone.  
  
  
  
I haven't gotten very many reviews on my other one so   
  
PLEASE R&R. I hope you liked it. Thanx for reading. BYE 


	2. Tryouts Begin

Hallo every one. It's been so long, but now I'm back. i expect review you can even send me flames just send me   
  
something. Well here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2:Tryouts Begin  
  
Sky didn't sleep that night. She swore she knew that boy from somewhere she just couldn't remember.   
  
She had thought about it all night. They were at the tryouts now. No one had hardly said anything all morning.   
  
Sky keeped to herself while the others conversed. A guy in a suit came out and cleared his throat to get   
  
everyones atenttion. "Welcome bladers. We will start in exactly one hour. The Blade Breakers will choose their   
  
new member. So do your best and I wish you good luck!"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
Tyson coudn't take it. He wanted to battle against the other kids that came. He decide to diguise himself   
  
and have a little fun. There were so many people. He stsrted to find one he would like to go against.Then his   
  
eyes landed on her. She wore jet black cargo pants with a black tank that said Insane ClownPosse with a clown   
  
on it and combat boots. She wore spiked jewelry and her jet black hair was in dredlocks. She was standing away   
  
from everyone else. Something about her told Tyson she would be a good apponent.   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Where the hell is he?" Kai demanded.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we"ll have to start without him," Ray replied.  
  
  
  
"I bet he's in the cafeteria stuffin his face," Dizzie said jokingly.   
  
"Well, lets go. This isn't going to be easy," Kenny stated. They left the room to begin the begin the tryouts.  
  
There so many kids.As they walked through the crowd they spotted two getting ready for a battle. "Well, it looks  
  
like we found Tyson," Kai said coldly.   
  
"I knew he would pull something like this. It's typical Tyson," Kenny said shaking his head.  
  
"Well, at least we get to see if this girl's any good," Ray said hopefully.  
  
"I hae a feeling she's going to be better than we expect," Kai said almost anxiously.  
  
Kenny and Ray gave Kai a strange look before looking back at the bladers.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Ready when you are," Sky yelled at the blader across from her.  
  
"Let it rip!"Tyson and Sky launched their at the exact same time. Sky's blade hissed through the air. Tyson's  
  
blade could barely keep up it was so fast.Tyson attacked first,"Go Dragoon!"  
  
His blade went straight at Sky's. Everyone stared to turn away because they thought it was over. At the last   
  
moment her blade moved, Dragoon barely missing her. Her blade cicled around ramming into Dragoon. His Blade   
  
swirved off balance. Her blade started to glow as it went in for the kill. It stopped an inch away from knocking   
  
Dragoon from the bowl. It stopped glowing and went back to the girl. She grabbed it as it shot towards her. She  
  
was covered in layer a sweat and ws breathing heavily.  
  
"That was...great battle!...Maybe we can...finish it someday."She said between breaths.She turned around and  
  
walked away. The crowed watched her retreating form in awe.  
  
Well everyone that's the second chapter hope you enjoyed it. I should have a new chapter posted every week.  
  
Sorry I made you wait so long. I've just been really busy. I also have fics in YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, and DBZ and  
  
I encourage you to read them. Well, Ba Bye for now. 


End file.
